Life isn't Perfect
by Lil Lupin
Summary: Companion piece to my Ron fic. Hermione's current view on her life, and she realises that her life isn't perfect. Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: However many times I wish it, none of it's mine. All belongs to JKR.  
  
A/N: This is just a companion piece to my Ron fic. Hermione's current view on her life. Mild GOF spoilers. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
  
  
Hermione -  
  
Things are okay here, I guess. The Dursleys, er, are being as annoying as ever. And I'm telling you, my cousin's diet has not worked at all. I think it may have had the reverse effect, because he seems to be getting more and more like an oversized elephant every day.  
  
I heard from Snuffles yesterday - he just wanted to check that I was 'holding up okay'. Hmmm. Didn't answer that. The Dursleys are still trying the diet, but not with Dudley - with me!!! They say I'm fat. Bit rich coming from them, don't you think?  
  
Hope you're okay,  
  
-Harry  
  
Hermione smiled slightly as she read the letter. If you glanced at the letter, Harry seemed to be absolutely fine. That was only if you didn't know him. Hermione had known him for nearly five years. And she could tell he was lying. Harry wasn't fine at all.  
  
But Harry was the only friend she had to talk to at the moment. When she had gone to Bulgaria to visit Viktor, Ron had thrown a fit. He'd written all sorts of horrible things to her, saying that she was selfish, rude and she didn't care about her true friends. Harry had taken a much milder attitude towards it; he'd told her to have fun, be careful and to send Viktor his best wishes. Ron had called her a goody-goody.  
  
A goody-goody. A smart aleck. Hermione had heard them all from Ron. When she and Harry had both been made prefects, and he had not, he had sent Howlers to Hermione shrieking words that she hadn't even known. Even Mudblood. He had sunk to Malfoy's level. Called her a mudblood, and a know- all.  
  
Hermione knew that people thought that she loved homework, thought she would die if the teachers didn't set any. But she wouldn't. She didn't loathe homework, but it wasn't her favourite past-time. She knew homework wasn't a thing that could be avoided. So she got it out of the way. As for revising the books.. well, she loved to read. She had read every book she owned at least five times each. And once she got new books, she liked to read them, even if they were schoolbooks. She didn't really purposely revise them - she just had a good memory. Hermione was fed up with people thinking she was boring, and thinking she was too clever for her own good. But she wanted to do well in school. And that was the only way to do it, as she didn't think that she was all that bright. Unlike Harry. Harry seemed completely unaware of it, but Hermione knew he was very, very bright. He probably got it from his parents.  
  
Harry was every girl's dream, or at least all the girls in Gryffindor Tower thought so. Hermione had to agree that Harry was certainly cute, handsome, clever, brave, and every other adjective the girls used to describe him. Everyone was so jealous that she was one of Harry's best friends, but, as she had tried to explain to them many, many times, they were just friends. Her only best friend at the moment. Ron was cute, especially with his red hair, but they were always fighting. In fact, the year before, they had had to make a pact not to argue in front of Harry, because they thought it was getting him down. Hermione wondered if Ron still remembered that pact. Probably not, knowing him.  
  
And, whatever anyone else may think, Hermione and Viktor were just friends as well. At the end of the school year, they had agreed that that would be best, but Viktor had still kept the invitation to visit him open. Hermione had accepted, after much pleading with her parents. Harry had been happy for her. So why couldn't Ron?  
  
Hermione's thoughts about Ron were very confused. Sometimes he was really sweet and understanding, and other times he was a real prat. Like last Christmas, when she had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor. Ron had thrown a fit. If Hermione hadn't known better, she could have sworn Ron had been...well, jealous. The thought was ludicrous - Ron was a friend and nothing more. So why did she get butterflies in her stomach every time she thought of him?  
  
Both Ron and Hermione had been furious with each other throughout most of their fourth year, although most of the time they were quiet about it in front of Harry, especially when he had other things to focus on, like the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione shivered. Poor Harry. He had had to face so much during that stupid, stupid Tournament. And then Fudge had gone and made it worse. If only she could-  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Hermione, can I come in?"  
  
It was her mother. Hermione sighed. Mum. She wouldn't leave Hermione alone for two seconds now.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Mum, come in."  
  
Lisa Granger came into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. "Is everything alright, honey?"  
  
No, it isn't, Hermione thought. But I can't tell you that, can I? Out loud, she said, "Yes, everything's fine."  
  
"Ron's okay? And Harry?"  
  
Harry's life has been completely torn apart, and he's changed drastically. He's always quiet, and barely says a word. He should be around people who care about him, like maybe Sirius, but he has to go and live with those people, because Professor Dumbledore said so. He's really down, and the Dursleys are treating him like dirt. Yes, he's fine.  
  
"They're okay," Hermione answered. "Why shouldn't they be?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, you've just been a bit quiet this summer, that's all." Mrs. Granger stood up. "Lunch'll be ready soon, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mrs. Granger left the room, murmuring something about teenage hormones. Hermione stood up.  
  
Her life wasn't exactly how she wanted it. But it was the best she could do right now. And she still had to reply to Harry's letter. Later. But life was like that, especially hers.  
  
Life isn't perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I wasn't sure about the ending (yet again) but you tell me. Please review! I'll love you forever! And please go and check out my other stories! 


End file.
